themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Hard or Go Home (song)
"Go Hard or Go Home" is a song by American rapper Wiz Khalifa and Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. It appears on the Furious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2015) and was available as an instant track upon pre-ordering the album via iTunes stores on February 17, 2015. Lyrics Part 1= Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain't nobody here to play around Push it to the edge, I won't back down Cause it's time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family 1: Wiz Khalifa Five, four, three, two, I got one shot You lose the love and respect, that's where the trust stop New work, top drop I roll up every fifteen minutes like a bus stop And you can smell just how I'm smokin' when I burn out And you can catch me ridin' dirty, but my car not It's love and loyalty until my heart lock Never turn your back, won't know how it turned out I said it once, I'll do it again I'm playin' the game, I do it to win With you and your friend, that's thick and thin That's me and my team, you know we gon' win You know we gon' ball, you know we gon' ride 'til the wheels fall off You know we gon' stick to the course, we ain't thinkin' 'bout y'all Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain't nobody here to play around Push it to the edge, I won't back down Cause it's time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family 2: Iggy Azalea M-O-N-E-Y, what I go hard for Swingin' on the green like I'm tryna get a par four You ain't sittin' at my table, hope you starve Ho, don't be pushin' my buttons 'less you startin' up my car Pressure make a diamond, that pressure make me a star Got a method to my madness, to bring me down by the bar People always askin' me how I got this far My response is just to keep it honest and be who you are Now they call me Mrs. Money like I'm married to the mula Just to measure my success I need at least a hundred rulers Glory, hallelujah, I'ma take that ass to church I'ma finish like I started, Iggy still got that work Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain't nobody here to play around Push it to the edge, I won't back down Cause it's time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain't nobody here to play around Push it to the edge, I won't back down Cause it's time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family |-| Part 2= Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain’t nobody here to play around Push it to the edge I won’t back down Cause it’s time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family Family, family, family 1: French Montana You know what it is when you hear haaan Started from the the bottom with a dream Started with a thought, now I got a whole team All we had was hope now you see the whole team hot Pull up in a boat, feel that rolls peel out Montana, I'm I that third lane First of the third man, stunt like Birdman Pull up the Herman The man that go up to two strippers naked Getting turnt up like new year in Vegas Your fourteen days, two weeks I flew fourteen planes in two weeks All white wraith looking like a tank Got the whole team with me and we coming for the paint Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain’t nobody here to play around Push it to the edge I won’t back down Cause it’s time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family Family, family, family 2: Trey Songz That blood just make us relate I know you got some girls that can’t behave We hate who? that I can’t relate to But my one family got me made to They say when you getting all this money it can change you But when you be getting all this money can they blame you Nothing ever changed you, I would stay the same you Change is the only thing that will never change Don’t nobody know how to roll it down like Jermain do Judge took my dog out the pound told him thank you I done gave cars to my partners, watches Chicks dig the whip when I dip through the projects Hanging out the side, giving money from my ride Aye boy, your fingers dirty, don't you be touching all inside You know I’m from around the way, tell your momma I said hi Chase your dreams until you die, Never slack up on your grind Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain’t nobody here to play around Push it to the edge I won’t back down Cause it’s time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family Family, family, Fa-Fa-Family 3: Ty Dolla $ign Do it for the family When I'm hydro planing, no gravity Doing donuts in the street like i'm krispy kremes Swerving Dipping through the city with my top off, showing titties All my thugs with me, niggas with me All my niggas got ?, lamborghini ghost Hundreds racks on the set, we race, you gonna lose Do it for the squad, I'mma do my job Going straight to the top Wiz Khalifa I feel like the sky is falling down Ain’t nobody here to play around Push it to the edge I won’t back down Cause it’s time to go hard or go home One way up, no way out I give it all, all for the family We stay up, no bail outs Give it all, all for the family Family, family, family Link Category:Wiz Khalifa Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:New Pages Category:Furious 7 Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Iggy Azalea